


Dark Crimson Ecstasy

by Galaxy_side_0



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cliffhanger, Dom/sub, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Smut and Slight Angst, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampire Sex, cursing, do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_side_0/pseuds/Galaxy_side_0
Summary: Was bored and wrote this. Will update soon! also if you notice that I changed up some words in this one is because the other on my tumblr blog was messed up and i didnt notice it until i posted it. but enjoy :D





	Dark Crimson Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and wrote this. Will update soon! also if you notice that I changed up some words in this one is because the other on my tumblr blog was messed up and i didnt notice it until i posted it. but enjoy :D

"Hey, Ash Ill be back. I'm just gonna go uhhh... train with Jax. Byeeee!" Lily says as she closes the door to their apartment. "oh uh-... nevermind then" she says to Lily before being left alone in the apartment all alone. The lights begin to flicker as she continues to finish the work she has to do for Adrian. Once again the lights flicker and go out and out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she sees glowing red eyes looking back at her.

"Hello, Astrid." The voice in the corner of the room says. Almost automatically she feels a preternatural presence feel the apartment. "who the hell are you?" Astrid says as the woman laughs in a regal manner and takes a single step towards her. With the apartment being completely pitch black, Astrid tries to feel her way as she walks back into a wall in the kitchen. "Listen, girl,I am in no mood for any disobedience from you... So I'd suggest you _come here_." Astrid could feel that this mysterious woman hold unimaginable power and those two words felt as if they were almost pulling her closer towards the woman. goosebumps covered her skin as a wave of adrenaline entered her bloodstream, her brain going into the "Fight or flight" mode within seconds. "This is not how I wanted to do this..." she says with a sigh. "I just wished you mortals would just listen." 

"K...Kamilah."

The woman scoffs as she hears the name and announces herself, "I am Rheya, The First Vampire, I am _far _than that Egyptian girl you called Kamilah... and she's supposedly the 'Vampire Queen'." she says the last two words, laughing almost in a mocking tone.

"Hey! She isn't a girl. She's-" Rheya stands in front of her and grabs her by the chin forcing her to look up at the older female Vampire.

"What can she possibly do to me?"

when Astrid doesn't give her an answer she raises her voice, "Hm? What can she _possibly_ do to me? I can kill her with the snap of my fingers. Do not test me mortal." she lets go of her jaw, turning away, walking towards the door. fear grips her body as the vampire's words register with her. 

"NO! don't,..." Astrid says holding out her hand as if to stop her somehow. Tears stinging, threatening to spill from her eyes. Rheya turns around to look at the mortal, "Aww isn't that cute? Her little pet cares about her." before Astrid can say anything else the room brightens just a bit and she can finally get a good look at what Rheya looks like. Her skin is dark like smooth caramel, her eyes red like rhinestones and shes-

"_Maybe if I give... No, I can't do that... or can I? Astrid, what the hell is with you? she can kill you with the flick of her fucking wrist." _she sighs internally before being pulled out of her thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Okay, _Bloodkeeper_," she says as Astrid's head by the chin again, "Since you don't want her to die... what are you willing to give me in order to keep her safe?" Astrid bites her bottom lip in contemplation of what she could give up. Then she makes a decision. "You... You can have me." 

"You!" she laughs " what could I do with you?" Rheya takes a final step towards her, bending down and kisses her on the lips with passion. A kiss so intoxicating that she feels like she's being pulled on by some supernatural force. she opens her eyes as she feels the woman inside her head as if she's reading her very mind and thoughts, for a moment she was unable to move. 

Rheya gives her a sly grin before breaking off the kiss and leaving the apartment. Astrid blinks a few times, not sure if what just happened was real or not. she hurries to pull her phone out of her pocket, her hands shaking as she searches through her contacts. "Kamilah! I need to call her." she says to herself than to anyone in particular.

***

Kamilah sits in her office as most of the staff is already gone. She's looking over some report comparisons from last week and this week, her head buried in files and papers with full concentration. Kamilah usually puts her phone on silent during work/meetings then turn it on after she was finished but this night she forgot to do that after the last busy 2 1/2 hour meeting. Kamilah's phone lights up with Astrid's name on the Caller ID, but she doesn't even notice. the lights begin to flicker and Kamilah feels a presence outside of her office door.

"Hello!" she says but no response. 

"Who is it?" she says again, she doesn't hear anything but her senses tell her that there is someone outside of her office. when Kamilah gets up to see who is out there, Rheya opens the door before she can reach it. Rheya enters the office like she practically owns the place while Kamilah stands a few away from the door. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she says with an authoritative voice. 

Rheya rolls her eyes, ignoring Kamilah, looking around her office, "So is that how you're going to treat the First Vampire?" she says as she hops on the edge of Kamilah's desk.

"Please have a seat."

*** **Meanwhile back at the apartment *****

Astrid calls Kamilah's cell over half a dozen times, feeling worried and anxious. "Please pick up your phone, Kami please." She says her voice filled with anxiety, she starts biting her nails.

"_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system. Please try again later."_

****BEEP**** "GODDAMMIT!!" She grabs her jacket and heads to Kamilah's office, Unconcerned about what she could face in the midnight darkness.

*** 

Kamilah slowly closes the door and seats down with caution, her eyes burning holes through Rheya's body, but she decides to play along. 

"How did you find this building?" Kamilah asks.

"Oh well your little pet, Astrid told me _everything_ I wanted to know about you." Rheya answers looking down at her, grinning. Kamilah narrows her crimson red eyes, trying to restrain her anger.

"She is _not _my pet and who the hell do you think you are?" 

"Someone with much power that your little pet realized that..." she says leaning back on hand, one leg crossed over the other, smirking at Kamilah's anger with relish. 

"If you hurt her I swear..." 

Rheya cuts her off, "She's fiiiiine." Rheya stands and walks behind Kamilah's chair. She feels a chill go down her spine. Rheya, sensing Kamilah being uncomfortable, puts her hands on her shoulders squeezing a little. "Relax love I don't bite unless you ask politely." she says smirking, in a split second she's in front of Kamilah, her face just inches away, hands on either side of her armrests. 

"did you know that your pet was oh so willing to give herself uo to save you? Your majesty, you must be so lucky to have her." Rheya says biting her bottom lip in an attempt to tease and piss Kamilah off at the same time.

Kamilah's breath hitches in her throat, Rheya's face was so close to her own. Her scent filled her lungs. She smelled so damn good, sexy and seductive. she could clearly smell the sweet combination of vanilla and orchid mixed together so beautifully. she gazes into her rich brown eyes as she continues to speak:

"I was inside her head about an hour ago. I know everything she knows like you're a 2000+-year-old vampire with Egyptian roots who has suffered from sadness for years after losing your parents and your beloved twin brother." Rheya says trying to piss her off even more. "And uh... Did I ever mention how I got into that pretty little head of hers?" She says with a grin on her face, getting closer, gazing into her fully dilated pupils. talking in a soft but seductive tone.

"I kissed her so hard, with so much passion and she enjoyed every bit of it." she said with a devious smirk on her face, "I wish you could've heard the way she moaned." something inside of Kamilah snaps, that was the last straw to break the camels back. Kamilah grabs Rheya by the hips and pushes her onto the desk pinning both of Rheya's hands above her head. "Don't fight it 'Vampire Queen'."

" Tell me what do you want?" she asks her, eyes glowing like rubies.

"You.." kissing her neck tantalizingly slow, she whispers in her ear, "Tell me again."

"I want you... _please._" Rheya answers her with a gasp, feeling Kamilah's tongue teasing the sensitive skin on her neck below her ear.

Moving from her neck to her jawline their lips clash together with such vigor and passion. Her hands roam her body, as Rheya's hands are tangled in Kamilah's soft brown hair. They share a kiss that felt so good, leaving both Vampires breathless but also wanting more. Kamilah takes Rheya's dress off flinging it across the office. "Kamilah you are absolutely perfect." Rheya moans as she guides the other Vampire to the nearest chair and straddles her lap, lips meeting passionately again.

Hearing something inside the office she cautiously approaches it, "KAMILAH ARE YOU OKAY? Ka...mi..." Astrid says as she opens the door looking for Kamilah expecting her to be injured but instead she finds two beautiful women with nothing on except their lacy underwear, as she looks around she finds files and papers scattered around them, Rheya loojs at her with a devious smirk. the feeling of hunger, thirst and desire in the entire room.

"ASTRID. What are you doing here?"


End file.
